


A Merry Lannsiter Christmas

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff Myrcella/Robb, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spoiled Joffrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella presents her fiancée Robb to her parents. But Joffrey and Cersei hates the Starks so the things didn't go as Myrcella expected. A lot of Mean Joffrey and Cersei.<br/>Chapter 6: Margaery explains to the kids how Myrcella and Robb meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English. English is not my lenguage so give it a try i hope you all like it :D leave comments to know what you think :D

**A Merry Lannister Christmas**

Hi well it's my first fanfic in English so I hope you like it people :D

Couples: Robb/Myrcella, Sansa/Margeary, Cersei/Jaime, Arya/Gendry, Stannis/Melisandre....  
Myrcella and Arya are 24,Joffrey is 27, Robb is 32 and Gendry 33. 

* * *

 

It was 24 of December of 2010, when Myrcella wanted to present her fiancée Robb Stark to her parents. She was really nervous because she never told them they were together for four years, that they lived together for about 3 years in their apartment and that Robb proposed five months ago.

"You Shouldn't be so scared after all they're your parents. Just relax Cella." Robb said trying to calm his fiancée.

"You don't understand it, Robb. My family is like a battlefield in Christmas." Myrcella said looking at him right in his beautiful Tully blue eyes.

"I know that your family is …. Unique but you shouldn't be so scared. I'll be by your side all the evening. We just say to them we're together and that we will be married. Even if they hate it, we will be at home in just in a couple of hours." Robb said kissing her on the lips.

"You're so sweet my love but so stupid at the same time. Sansa dated Joffrey for 7 months and she was so traumatized that she turned out lesbian! My brother is a monster, my father is a drunk manwhore who has more kids than that russian woman who had 69 children! And my mother is a manic control freak, the only ones who came out alright of that marriage is Tommen and me! Nothing will be fine if my mother, Joffrey or dad are around!" Myrcella said when she started to feel the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry my love, we will be there just a couple of hours and I promess you no one will ever hurt you Cella, and Arya, Tommen and Gendry will be there too so we're not entirely alone. We are going to get married in 5 months and no one will ruin it." Robb said while he was hugging her and drying her tears.

"I love you Robb with all my heart I can't wait to marry you." She was on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"I would love to keep going kissing you, but its already 5:30 p.m, we have to go love." he said kissing her one last time before getting into their car.

**Outside the Lannister/Baratheon mansion:**

"Look Arya your brother and my little half-sister. Ready before the war in this mansion starts?" Gendry said smiling.

"Come on Gendry it can't be that bad."

"Yes, it can be. I can't wait till you meet Cersei Lannister." Gendry said laughing.

"She can't be that bad. Look at Myrcella, she is one of the sweetest women I ever meet and she is her daughter." Arya said in a serious way.

"Yeah, she is. But you're forgetting about Joffrey."

"Ughh! Joffrey I hate that bastard after everything he did to my sister..."

"And that's just 7 months they were together, just imagine living in the same roof for about 18 years."

"How the hell did Cella and Tommen survived that long?" She said surprised.

"Basically, ignore him and stay away from home as much as possible." Myrcella said sadly behind them.

"Hey Cella, Are you ready to see them again?" Gendry said, looking at his sister big green eyes.

"I...I think so. What about you?" She said, putting her black scarf around her neck.

"I'm totally fine. I mean, I know Cersei hates me with all her soul, if she has one, with that woman no one can be sure of that. Robert, does not care about me and that little shit of Joffrey ,will try make me miserable today. I made up my mind." Gendry said relaxed.

"Guys I think we have to go inside." Said Robb holding Myrcella's hand.

"Yes, let's go it's frezzing here." Myrcella said walking towards the mansion.

**Inside the mansion:**

"They're comming mom." Joffrey said with disgust.

"Who Myrcella and her new boyfriend?" Said a curious Cersei.

"You know who is her boyfriend mom?" He said sarcastically.

"No, Why? Do you know him, Joff?" She said.

"Yes, and you know him too. You know the young wolf? Robb Stark Sansa's older brother." Joffrey said looking out the window.

"No, another Stark. That stupid family wants to destroy us." Cersei said.

"I like Robb he is really kind and a good person you should meet him before judging him." Said Tommen.

"Oh just shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt." Said Joffrey.

"Enough both of you." Said Cersei.

"But mom I wasn't doing anything!" Tommen said angrilly at them.

"Listen to me I don't care who started, I just want the two of you shut u—Whatever Cersei was going to say, was interrupted by the four people who just enter in the mansion.

"MOM! I missed you." Said Myrcella hugging her mother with love.

"I missed you too, my little lioness." The eldest blonde said hugging her too.

"Let's going to the living room. Your uncle Jaime is here, and Tyrion is here too." Myrcella saw the face of disgust when her mother said Tyrion's name.

"Let's go then." Myrcella said with a small smile.

**In the living room:**

"Well, here comes the most beautiful niece in the world." Said Tyrion smiling at her.

"I'm your only niece, uncle." Myrcella said blushing.

"Still the most beautiful woman in the world." Said Robb kissing her head.

"Let's go to the table, dinner is ready." Said Cersei, because she wanted to interupt the young couple.

When all of them were in the table eating, Myrcella sit between Robb and Tommen. Everything was fine untill Joffrey started to be himself again. And started to be mean to almost everyone, specially towards Robb and Gendry.

"So, Robb did you fuck my sister?" Said Joffrey smiling evilly.

Robb choked the water he was drinking. And looking at him with surprised look on his face. Myrcella was sure that if she wasn't holding his hand he would punch Joffrey right in his face.

"Excuse me?" Said Robb angry.

"I know that the Starks aren't the most inteligent people, but dude the question is easy. Are you fucking the little whore of my sister or not?" Joffrey said smiling at him.

Before he could say a word Myrcella answered for him.

"That's not of anybody's bussines, you stupid asshole!" Myrcella said really upset.

"Myrcella don't say those kind of words." Said Cersei looking at her with a disappointed look.

"Are you kidding me? So Your stupid golden boy can say that, if my brother Robb is sleeping with Myrcella and you are totally okay with it, but if she defends herself from him you see it wrong? Whats wrong with you?" Said Arya.

"Excuse me, you little bitch I'm talking to my sister. So I will ask you one more time. Does the young Wolf fucks you or not?" Said Joffrey.

"That's enough, Joffrey. Leave your sister alone, if you talk to her in such a way again you will see why I'm one of the most powerful man in the whole continent. Now apologize to her." Said Tywin really seriously.

'I'm sorry Cella." Said Joffrey afraid of Tywin.

Everything was alright with Tywin around but he had a phone call and he had to go. So that leaves Cersei in Control again.

"Robb, Do you have a job?" Said Cersei looking at him.

"I am the CEO of Stark industries." Said Robb.

"Cella, You're not stupid dear sister. Fucking a guy with a lot of money." Robb was going to stand up to grab him by the neck but Myrcella stoped him again.

"I could tell you, but I prefer to talk about that the fact that you leaved pregnant one of our maids. Now I see how much you are like father. Come on Joff let's talk." Said Myrcella with all the venom that she has inside.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up? I'm sure that you are pregnant already.Why else he would be with you?" Said Joffrey.

"WHAT PREGNANT WOMAN!" Screamed Cersei.

"It's ok mom she ended up the pregnancy. Why don't you tell mom the truth, Cella?" Said Joffrey.

"What truth Myrcella? YOU DIDN'T LEAVE MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT YOU STUPID WOLF!" Screamed Cersei.

"Relax woman, let the girl explain." Said a drunk Robert.

"Well first of all respect Robb and his family." Said Myrcella.

"Oh I can't wait when he cheats on you, and then you come here crying like a baby. Imagine Joff you were right please forgive me. I shouldn't have fucked the young wolf." Joffrey said laughing.

"Look, that's it." Robb said before grabing Joffrey by the neck and punching him on the face, breaking his nose. And making Joffrey cry in pain like a scared little girl.

"Control your stupid boyfriend Cella." Said Cersei.

"That's ENOUGH! Why are you always protecting him? Why not me or Tommen? What has Joffrey that we don't have?!" Screamed Myrcella with all her fury making all of the people of the living room stare at her.

"I'm her favourite son, because the other two kids are a bunch of crying babies. If your boyfriend wasn't here believe me, you wouldn't talk me in such ways." Joffrey said.

"What are you going to do to her? You pathethic,coward,idiot. And you Cersei why can't you see the psychopath that your son is? Always that monster first. But you can't see the wonderful, smart, talented and kind daughter you have same goes to Tommen. At the moment that you realize your mistake treating her like if she was worthless. It's going to be to late and you will die alone." Said Robb protecting his fiancée.  
  
"Myrcella are you going to let him talk to me like this? And what secret did your brother said? You know what let's just finish with this nonsense, Cella I can't understant what you see in this man or wolf whatever he likes to be called. Chose our family or his." Said Cersei upset for everything that Robb told her.

"You know what? I always knew that you always loved Joffrey more than us. He always treated us like crap, all the time making us cry. And you always were on his side. You never loved us, that's why we moved out when we were 18. And what I never told you was that Robb and I are together for 4 years, we are living together since 3 years ago and he prosposed me 5 months ago. And even though I know you never loved us I tried really hard to make you happy, but you never ever said that you were proud of me or Tommen. And I'm sick of it, if I have to choose between you and Robb and his family. I choose Robb. And since the Stark's aren't welcome here, we get out from here." Myrcella's voice was breaking and really sad, and it broke Robb heart listening to her saying those words.

"So, goodbye. I hope you don't come at the wedding." Said Arya really angry.

After they left the house, and when Myrcella and Robb were at their apartment. She started to cry and sob in their bed.

**In their bed of their apartment:**

"Myrcella it's ok , I want you to know that I will never, going to cheat on you. You are the person I love the most. So screw Cersei and Joffrey. You know that my family loves you." Robb said trying to make her feel better.

"She never loved me, Robb, my own mother." She said crying putting her hands on her face.

"I know it's hard Cella, but I am by your side, my mother loves you, my father too … And someday we will have our own family." Said Robb grabing Myrcella softy and leaving her head in his chest.

"I'll be fine as long as we are together. I want to have a lot of children." Myrcella said with her face in Robb's neck.

"I want to have a lot too. A girl with your looks but redhead like my mom." Robb said kissing her head.

"I want to have a boy with your looks and my eyes." She said.

"And they are going to be smart and beautiful like their mother." Robb said.

"And like their lovely handsome father." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you, Cella." Robb said.

"I love you too Robb" She said before kissing him again, and then they go to sleep hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was sopoused to be a one shot , but since l had so many wonderful comments l decided to continue this story. I think I will make a couple of one-shots but they will not be arranged chronologically. THANKS everybody who left kudos and comments.**

**Rickon is 21, Bran and Tommen are 23,Myrcella and Arya are 29,Sansa and Ygritte are 31, Margeary and Robb are 37, Jon and Gendry 38.**

* * *

 

It was the day before Christmas of 2015. Like every year all the Stark family reunites, all of them together for two entire weeks. It's the only time in the year they can be together. Because Jon was living in another country,Bran is in the university, Robb , Arya and Sansa are living happily with their couples. The only son that still lived with them was Rickon. Catelyn and Ned were really exited to see all of their children again. 

"Mom, When are they comming?" Said Rickon really curious. 

"They should be here anytime now." Said Catelyn really happy to have her family together again.

"I can't wait to see them and the kids." Said Eddard from behind the door.

 

**Arya and gendry:**

 

"Gendry come on, grab her and let's go. The mansion is 30 minutes away." Said Arya.

"Wait a second I'm changing Lyanna's diaper." Gendry said back.

"Come on little princess, mommy's waiting for us, you know how upset she gets, when we do things she doesn't like." Gendry said softy kissing his baby's tummy.

 

**Myrcella and Robb:**

 

"Katie,Lily, Lyall. It's time to go." Robb said while he was packing their stuff in the car. 

"But I want to watch tv daddy!" Said the 3 year old Lyall.

"But we have to go, Lyall." Robb said again. 

"No, I won't go daddy.' Said Lyall upset, sitting on the couch.

"Yes, you will.' Robb said looking at his son's blue icy eyes. 

"No, I won't and you can't make me go anywhere daddy. I WANT to watch tv!" Lyall said stubbornly almost crying.

"Lyall get in the car now." Said Myrcella seriously holding the one year old little Bran in her arms.

"Yes, mommy. Can I bring my teddy wolf? Please mommy." Lyall said sweetly hugging his mommy's right leg.

"Yes, you can my little wolf. But get into the car now, your sisters are already there." Said Myrcella sweetly to her son.

"Ok, mommy." Lyall said running towards the car holding his teddy wolf.

"How did you do that? He doesn't even listen to me." Robb said stunned.

"Magic my love, now let's go before we catch all the traffic." She said kissing him softy on the lips.

"Okay my love, but you have to tell me, how did you do that." Robb said kissing her head, walking towards the car.

 

**Sansa and Margeary:**

 

"Are you ready to go Sansa?" Said Margeary at the other side of the door.

"Wait a second!" Screamed sansa.

"Sansa, What in the gods name are you doing there?" Said Margeary. 

"I'm dressing up. Because when I was dressed somebody seduced me!" Said the redhead back.

"Oh sush! I know you love it!" Marg said.

"That's not the point! I'm finish let's go." Sansa said.

 

**In the Stark mansion:**

 

After a couple of hours all of them were at the Stark mansion. With their packages in their rooms. And they were at the living room, talking about everything. And the kids were playing to hide and seek, while Lyall watched the tv. When Catelyn and Eddard entered the room.

"Grandma Grandpa!" Said the 5 year old twins Lily and Katie running towards them.

"Hi my little princesses , you two grow up so much since I saw you for the last time." Catelyn said in a loving way and hugging them.

"But grandma we were here last week!" Said the red-haired little girl Katie.

"That's to much time for me without my favourite twins in the world." Said Cat hugging them even harder.

"Stop it Grandma it hurts." She said the dirty blonde haired girl laughing.

"Where are little Bran, Lyanna and Lyall?" Said Ned.

"Lyall is watching tv, and Little Bran is sick has a cold and Mycella is putting his pijama so he can be more comfortable." Robb said worried.

"And Lyanna is right here!" Said Arya, entering in the room with her two year old sleeping daughter.

"Where are Bran and Tommen?" Said Gendry looking for his brother.

"The power couple should be here any moment." Said Sansa.

"I think they're really cute." Said Margeary.

 Bran dream was to be a scaler but he had a terrible accident and he was lucky to survive but he doesn't feel his legs anymore. Bran wanted to die but Tommen was always by his side and they feel in love and now Bran and Tommen work helping Robb in Stark industries.

"Hey, family!" said Tommen and Bran at the same time.

"We can go to eat now." Said Eddard.

All the family was together laughing and eating. Robb was holding little sick Bran on his chest what he was eating. And all of them were talking happily. When the doorbell rang.

"Who is it now?It's already 9:15 pm." Said Rickon.

"I will go." Said Tommen.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Screamed an angry Tommen.

When Cella heared her brother swear and scream she stand up and went with him at the door. When she was at Tommen's side she looked at the door and nearly screamed with all her fury.

"Little bitch, stupid gay of crap! How is live going?" Said Joffrey smiling.

"You...YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH." Myrcella screamed with all her fury. When Robb heard his wife scream, he gave little Bran to Sansa and went to the door, to see what happend. When he was at the door with Cella and Tommen, he couldn't believe what he saw. Cersei , Joffrey and Robert Baratheon at the door.

"How can you speak to your brother like that?" Cersei said.

"You've gotta be kidding me! After 5 years you come here like nothing happend! What the fucking hell is wrong with you!" Said Tommen really angry.

'We wanted to apologize." Cersei said.

"Of course that's why he called my wife little bitch." Robb said sarcastically.

"This has nothing to do with you, young wolf." Said Joffrey.

"Look idiot, he has every right to be here, anything you want to say to me and Tommen you can say it to him. And if you don't like it you can get the hell out from here." Said Myrcella.

"Why all of you don't come to the living room." Said Ned.

As Ned said all of them were in the living room. And it was empty, no kids, no arya, no Margaery... Just Sansa, Bran, Catelyn and Gendry. So they sit in the chairs, and no one said a word until Robert talked.

"Cella, Tomm. How have you two been?"

"We are fine. And you father? Is there any whore or secret sibbling that you want to present us?" Said Tommen.

"Gendry, Myrcella,Tommen I wanted to apologize." Said Robbert honestly.

"Yeah, sure you were always drunk and now after all this time you want to apologize. You're pathetic." Cersei said.

"Shut up woman!" Said Robert.

"ENOUGH! Explain youself father." The blonde haired girl said.

"I know that I am not a good father. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, I never have been there for all of you, but I changed. I have been the last 4 years in a alcoholism center. When l relized, what I did it was too late,you two were already out. And l haven't drunk anything for 10 months. I want to apologize and to start again as a family." Robert said with a sad smile.

"Why you didn't tell us? We would helped you in everything. I know that when Lyanna died it killed you. I get that you never loved mother, but we weren't enough reason to stop all of that crap?" Tommen said.

"I know, it's too late but give me a chance please." Said Robert almost crying.

" You never have been a bad father, the moments when you weren't drunk or with a whore, you have been a kind and loving father, kind,you played with us, you said you loved us,you never spoiled that stupid brat of Joffrey. But then you leaved us, so mother had all the control, and then Joffrey always bothered us and she would let him like always. I had been living with uncle Tyrion since l was 13. And then uncle Stannis,then uncle Renly for periods of 2-9 months just to get out from that house. You think that it's easy? An apology it's not enough. After all of that hell that we lived, all you have to say it's that you're sorry?" Myrcella said almost crying.

"I know, but believe me I changed. I promess you that I'm different. Let me prove to all of you." Robert said looking at his daughter.

"Ok, I will give you that chance that you want. But you return to your old ways and you won't see me again." Myrcella said.

"Me too, if you swear that you change I will believe you, dad." Tommen said.

"I will father,but if you fail like you always do. Godbye." Said Gendry.

"Oh, come on you're believing that stupid shit! I know that you're not the smartest person, cause you're still fucking the young wolf but come on Cella. And you Tommen I always knew that you were like a girl. You pick flowers with Myrcella,and always have been a girly. But now you're gay, and if that wasn't bad enough you do it with a Stark in a wheelchair.' Joffrey said.

"Who you think you are to talk to them like that. YOU STUPID SHIT!" Screamed Cella.

"Respect my sons you stupid rat." Said Catelyn getting really angry.

"I will do the fuck I want just like l did with your daughter, old wolf bitch." Scremed Joffrey back. 

Before Robb or Ned had time to punch him, Robert punched him in the face making him bleed and fall on the floor in Pain.

"What the hell you think you're doing!" Screamed Cersei.

"Something that l should have done a long time ago. Now apologize you little shit, then leave this house." Said Robert.

"I'm sorry." Said Joffrey looking at the floor running away to his car.

"Such a coward." Robb said.

"You know nothing about my son you stupid young wolf." Cersei said.

"Yeah, I do. After all l have been with your daughter after 9 years." Robb said with venom in his voice.

"Myrcella are you going to let him talk me like this. I am your mother." Cersei said.

"Oh, so now your my mother? After all you said 5 years ago? You hate it don't you?" Cella said.

"Sorry what?" Cersei said.

"You say that you're my mother, you think l don't know why are you trying to be a good mom?" The blonde girl said.

"What do you mean?" Cersei said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You know l feel pity of you. Grandpa called me a week ago, he said to me that when he dies I will have the 35% of the Lannister Empire, Tommen will have it too and uncle Tyrion the 20% and you will have the 10%. So you know that uncle will have the 90% of the power and you just the 10% you can't fight it. We will win always. I hate you mother." Myrcella said with sadnes her voice.

"Even though l'm sorry for everything. I never should have treated you like that. I know you two hate me, I spoiled Joff, l haven't been a good mom but if some day you two can forgive me call me please." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why you always defend him? Why not us? We always loved you. But you always pushed us away. Why!?" Myrcella said.

"Because I know he is pure evil and a spoiled brat. But he's still my son. Myrcella if one of your children were like Joffrey, What will you do? Let him alone knowing that he can die because everybody hates him or will you protect him?" Cersei said with tears in her eyes.

"…. I will protect him l admit it, but l will never let him hurt his brother or sisters. I will correct him. Give me time I will call you I promess just not now." She said.

"You promess me?" Cersei said.

"I do mother. But with one condition you have to like them, The Starks are wonderful people. At least try to not kill each other." Cella said.

"I will try."cCersei said smiling at her children.

 

**The next morning:**

 

It was in the morning, Myrcella was sleeping pacefully when she felf something in her neck. She touched her neck then she opened her eyes, and saw her one year old son Bran looking at her with his big blue eyes. She give him a soft kiss in his dark brown hair and hugged him towards her.

"Looks like mommy just woke up Buddy." Robb said kissing his wife.

"Morning you two. It looks like someone is much better now." She said kissing Bran's cheek making him laugh.

"You know that our kids aren't going to be like your brother?" He said.

"How can you be sure of it?" She said.

"Because our children have the most amazing parents in the world." He said sitting next to her kissing her neck.

"Not now, Bran is here.Wait till they're sleep" She said kissing him soundly. But they stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Ewww!Mommy Daddy what were you too doing." Said their 3 year old son Lyall while he jumped in the bed and went to sit in Robb's lap.

"Nothing Blondie." Robb said kissing his son's hair.

"Eww no more kisses." Lyall said laughing.

"Oh, l know what's your problem baby. You're Jealous aren't you" Cella said giving him a lot of kisses in his face while Robb tickled his son's tummy.

"Stop it mommy daddy!"

"Mommy Daddy good morning! We woke up." Said the twins Katie and Lily at the same time.

"Morning red, Lily." Robb said while the twins got into the bed.

"Daddy my name is Katie not red, that is a color." Katie pointed out smartly, looking at him with the same green eyes as Cella.

"Really? l didn't know that." He said jokingly.

"Smart ass Katie." Lily said.

"You are a dummie Lily." Katie said.

"Enough both of you." Said Robb.

"She started." Said katie.

"She started." said Lily.

"Who wants to see the Chistaras tree? Maybe if you have been good santa has bought something to you." Myrcella said.

"I will go first." Lily said.

"No, I will go first." Katie said.

"Catch me if you can girls." Said Lyall running toward the living room in his pijamas, when his sisters runned towards the tree.

"And you buddy, don't you want to go?" Said Cella talking to her youngest son.

"Mama, Dada, hungly." Little Bran said.

"That's all you care about, don't you" Robb said kissing his son.

"Your right we have the most amazing family in the world." Myrcella said while she was dressing.

" We are not our parents, and our kids are angels all of them. You all are my whole life, I couldn't live without you, I love you Cella." Robb said kissing her again.

"I couldn't live without you I love my young wolf." She said kissing him back.

"Mommy Daddy you still kissing? Aren't you bored of that. Come and see our presents." Lyall said running towards the living room again.

They were the happiest people in the world in this family moments.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**How They Meet**

 

**Well guys this is the third chapter, I hope you all love this chapter. But who i should ship Theon with? Cause in fanfics they ship Theon with Ramsay or Robb. And l am out of ideas of this fic. If you have an idea please leave your comments :)**

**Bran and Tommen are 14, Myrcella and Arya are 20, Sansa and Ygritte are 22, Margaery is 24,Robb is 28, Jon, Gendry and Theon are 29.**

* * *

 

 **Stark mansion** :

'Robb man it's been 2 months since you two broke up. Get over it.' Theon said.

'How can you say that? I LOVED HER!' Robb said, crying with his hands covering his face.

'But she didn't love you, she cheated on you with …. her step-dad.' Jon said.

'YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! After all, it was me the one who saw them in her bedroom.' Robb screamed.

'Man come on, you're 27 why don't we go to a party and we look a girlfriend for you. Or a one night stand, you know how much l love those.' Theon said smiling.

'I'm surprised that you just one girl pregnant.' Jon said laughing.

'Hey! Admit it little Theon is a cutie.What about Ygritte, Jon?' Theon said.

'First of everything your son's name is Matt. And Ygritte and I we're fine.' Jon said.

'That's just not fair! You have a beautiful 8 months old son and you have a girlfriend. And what l've got? NOTHING!' Shouted Robb.

'Robb you will find that girl, just keep looking for her. The perfect girl for you must be out there.' Jon said trying to make him better.

'Talisa was that girl! And she left me for her FUCKING step-dad!' Robb said still crying.

'Look man, Gendry makes a party tonight and we're going.' Theon said.

'No, I won't go.' Robb said.

'Yes, you will. And now stop being so goddamn stubborn. Now move your lazy ass and get changed.' Jon said.

'You don't understand it. I Just wanted to have a family with the woman I love. And then all my dreams were broken. I lost my oportunity to have kids with the woman I love. I lost everything.' The depressed guy said.

'Such a drama queen Robb, you're 27. You can have as much kids as you want with the woman you love. You just have to find her.' His half brother said.

'So guys, the party is in 2 hours get dressed.' Theon said.

 

**In Tyrion's Lannister mansion:**

'Myrcella Tommen! Cella? Where are you?' Tyrion said looking for his nephew and his niece.

'Uncle we're in my room.' Said the 20 year old girl.

'So Cella you're going to Gendry's party?' Tyrion said.

'Yes, uncle. But don't worry, l will come home tonight...Eventually.' Myrcella said smiling at her uncle.

'Oh, good girl you learn fast. But you know the rules. No one night stands. Imagine if you got pregnant, your mom would kill me, and you know what pain in the ass she is.' Tyrion said laughing.

'Yeah, no one night stands. Bye uncle.' Myrcella said.

'Bye cella. And don't drink too much. Have fun sweetheart.' Her uncle said.

'I will dearest uncle. And now please go while Marg and I choose a nice dress for tonight.' Cella said sweetly to him.

'Bye Princess.' Said Tyrion walking away.

'So Cella what are we going to wear?.' Marg said.

' I have no idea. You think we will meet somebody special?' Cella said.

'Cella it's 2006 forget about Romeo and Juliet Romance.' Marg said hugging Cella.

'Well, but l want to meet someone special. You know how the things with Trystane ended.' Myrcella said sadly thinking about Trystane.

'Pretty well if you ask me. I think those black shoes will be perfect.' Marg said.

'Marg he came out. He said that he likes men. We're still friends but it was really painful to discover it. And l think that red dress would be perfect.'Cella said. 

'Come on Cella it was obvious. And I'm sure that we'll meet someone. And you know how fun the one night stands are.' Marg said laughing.

'I hear that MARG!' Tyrion said in his room.

'I KNOW TY!' Marg screamed back.

'You know I can't get drunk, Gendry's is really overprotective.'Cella said.

'I know. You know I meet a girl her name is Sansa. She is such a hottie.' Marg said.

'Sansa Stark? That's one of my monster brother ex-girlfriends.' Cella said.

'What? She is that Redhead?' Marg said.

'Yeah but she is a lovely girl, she is one of my closest friends.' Cella said.

'You have to help me I want to date her or at least sleep with her she is so hot.' Marg said.

'Hahaha ok. We should really go now before the fun starts.' Cella said.

 

**Gendry's pub:**

 

It was 9:00 pm and the party was about begin. The guys were already there talking to Gendry while the girls were arriving.

'So guys have you seen Myrcella?' Gendry said.

'Sorry who?' Jon said.

'My little sister, she said that she is Sansa's best friend. I'm surprised that you guys don't know her. If she comes here I will present her to you guys.' Gendry said.

"If that's what you want." Robb said drinking his martini.

"What kind of name is Myrcella poor girl." Theon laughed.

"I don't know. What kind of name is Theon?"A girl said behind him.

"Cella you came!" Gendry said hugging his little sister.

'Well Cella, let me present you the guys. The one with curly hair is Jon, that idiot is Theon but he is a good guy and he is Robb.' Gendry said.

'Hi guys nice to meet you.' Cella said sweetly, blushing when she saw Robb looking at her.

'Nice to meet you I'm Robb. You want a drink?' He said looking at her.

'I would love it.' She said looking at his beautiful big blue eyes.

'So she left me here.' Marg said.

'I'm Theon and you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen.' He said.

'And I'm into woman, sorry Theon.' Marg said while Jon started to laugh.

'Well looks like Robb forgot about Talisa.' Jon said.

'What a lucky bastard, he is depressed for 2 months and then he meets a blonde hottie, that girl looks like a goddamn goddess. Dude it's not fair.' Theon said.

'Talisa isn't that girl who slept with her step-dad?'Marg said.

'Yeah, and Robb is her ex. Wanna meet my sisters Arya and Sansa?' Jon said.

'I would love to meet them.' Marg said happily because she would meet Sansa again.

'Fine then let's go.' Theon said.

 

**Robb and Myrcella:**

 

'So Myrcella you're Gendry's sister? How is it possible I thought he had just one brother.' Robb said.

'Yes l am his sister. Gendry is my dad's son and we meet 5 years ago. He is a really nice person. So Robb tell me more about you.' She said smiling at him.

'Well I am the eldest of my brothers, I have two sisters Sansa and Arya, and two brothers Bran and Rickon, and a half a brother Jon. I work at stark industries helping my father. I broke up with my ex three months ago. And I am with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life, and she is really cute cause she blushes everytime I look at her precious pale green eyes.' Robb said holding her hand.

'I..I..I have three brothers Tommen, Gendry and ..Joffrey but he is a bastard so we don't talk to each other. I am studying medicine carrer, my ex boyfriend came out being gay which I'm totally fine with it. I live with my uncle Tyrion and with my little brother Tommen. My best friend is Margaery Tyrell. When I was 13 I had bulimia because I thought that everything was wrong about me basically, beacuse my brother Joff was always saying that I was fat even if I wasn't. But I'm totally recovered of it. When that happend my grandpa Tywin send me and brother to live with my uncle Tyrion. And I am talking to a really handsome man with the most blue eyes I ever seen in my entire life.. And I should stop talking.' Myrcella said blushing a lot.

'You ok? Cella, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen you don't need to make youself puke, just because a piece of shit of a brother that you have. And your ex was gay ,but mine is worse she had sex with her step-dad. And I have been depressed crying all over 2 months,because I loved her with all my heart and she cheated on me with her step-dad. But now when I'm with you I feel like she is nothing and that Jon is always right.' Robb said touching her cheek. He was about to kiss her when a high voice called him.

'Robb what are you doing with another girl!?' Talisa said.

'Talisa, where's your step-dad.' Robb said.

'He is at home with my mom. And that blonde whore.' Talisa said looking at Myrcella.

'Hey! You have no right to talk to her like that. If you have a problem with me, talk to me but don't you dare to insult her .You hear me?' Robb said feeling protective of Myrcella.

'Robb I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry and I love you, I can't live without you.' Talisa said trying to touch Robb, but he pushed her away.

'I Hate you Talisa, look you don't love me. If you ever did that you wouldn't cheat on me With YOUR STEP-DAD!'Screamed Robb at her.

'But It was just for 3 months. Now I love you again so choose the blonde whore or me the love of your life and the future mother of your children.' Talisa said.

'Look I am not a whore, and who is the one with her step-dad you or me? Second of it if you loved him like you say you never would betray him. You don't cheat the one you love.' Myrcella said defensively.

'Robb choose that one or me.' Talisa said.

'If you came a week ago I'm sure we would be together again even though l would never forgive you for what you did. But now I am with Cella true I just meet her but I would choose her over you. And You will never be my children's mother. And now get outta my way.' Robb said.

'May I have this dance, my Princess?' Robb said smiling at her.

'Of course my prince.' She said smiling at him.

 

They danced together all the night and a week after that they started to date.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT JEALOUS**

**2 Updates in a week! Guys It's Amazing in 1 Chapter 5 comments. That's Incredible thanks everyone. Even l almost never reply to comments but they mean a lot to me. It's what it makes me write more :D**

**So in the last chapter l asked you 'Who should I ship Theon with?' and most of the comments wanted** **Jeyne Poole. So here it comes guys Theon and Jeyne.**

 **Rickon is 14, Bran and Tommen are 16, Myrcella and Arya are 22,Jeyne is 23,Sansa and Ygritte are 24, Margae** **ry and Robb are 30, Jon, Gendry and Theon are 31.**

* * *

It was January of 2008, and as every weekend the Stark family reunites in the Stark mansion. And now the girls were in the girls room. While the guys were in the living room.

**The living room:**

 

'So, Theon you're back with Jeyne again.' Jon said.

'Yeah, you know how we are. We fight,we make up, she got pregnant with my kid, we fight again... But since Matt was born we decided to be together for him and because l love her .' Theon said drinking his beer.

'Our Theon is in love.' Robb said laughing.

'Theon the playboy, the same one is in love.' Jon said smiling.

'Enough both of you. You two laugh about me? But what about you Stark all the day thinking and talking of Cella. And you Snow did Ygritte played with your snowballs?' Theon said laughing.

'Dude he is my brother. And by the way l am not like that with Cella.' Robb said.

'Sure you're not.' Gendry said sarcastically.

'I'm not!' Robb said.

'Anyway, guys are your girlfriends the jealous type?' Bran said.

'Well Jeyne is really jealous.' Theon said.

'Normal man, you've cheated on her since you two were together.' Jon said looking at Theon.

'Hey now l'm not cheating. There's something I have to tell you guys.'Theon said nervous.

'She's pregnant again.' Bran said.

'No, one freaking kid is enough. We're getting married!' Theon said hapilly.

'Congratulations I am really happy for you.'Gendry said hugging him.

When they heard the news Robb,Jon,Gendry and Bran congratulate him. And they went again to talk about the jealous girlfriends.

'Ygritte is a really jealous person. She told me once that if l ever cheat on her she would cut my balls.'Jon said laughing.

'I'm single for now but my ex well... She was not a really jealous girlfriend. She just said that if cheat on her, she would cheat on me with another guy. But what about my sis? Is she a jealous person Robb?' Gendry said curiouslly.

' She's... We're... I don't know.' Robb said.

'What do you mean with that? Want to see if she's jealous or not?'Theon said.

'I meant exactly what I said. Because we have full trust on each other … How can we see if she's a jealous person or not?' Robb said with a bright and mischievous face.

'Watch out what you do Theon, you make my little sis cry and I will break your balls. Same goes for you Robb.' Gendry said in a protective way.

'I would never ever hurt Myrcella, I love her with all my heart.' Robb said.

'God, Marg is right you two look like Romeo and Juliet romance. Anyway, What if we call Talisa?' Theon said.

'WHAT?! There's no way l will call that whore again.' Robb said.

'Ok then. Remember Ros? She is a prostitute, I slept with her a couple of times. I call her and then she tries to seduce you. So we can see if Myrcella is a jealous girlfriend or not.' Theon said smiling.

'Yes, but at the moment I see cella sad or angry. I will tell her that it's all a lie.' Gendry said.

'Guys, I'm not so sure about this.' Robb said.

'You wanna know it or not?' Theon said.

'Yes, but...' Robb said confused.

'Don't be a pussy Robb, I will call her.' Theon said.

'If this comes wrong I will kill you.' Robb said.

**The girls room:**

 

'Theon and l are getting married!' Jeyne said happilly.

'Really!? I'm so happy for you! Myrcella said giving her a sweet hug.

'Congratulations!' Sansa and Arya said at the same time.

'So... You're pregnant again?' Ygirtte said.

'Well... I haven't told him yet.' Jeyne said.

'Oh my god! How far are you?' Sansa said.

'Six weeks but... We are kinda stressed with Matty and now telling him I am pregnant again...' She said sadly.

'Oh Jenn... It's ok, Theon will love this baby as much as he loves Matty.' Cella said hugging her.

'You think so?' Jeyne said.

'Of course we all think that!' Arya said.

'I love you all of you girls.' Jeyne said sweetly.

'Tell me Cella is Robb good in bed?' Ygritte said.

'If you ever cared about our friendship don't awnser that!' Arya said.

'I want to know it too...' Marg said.

'Well if you want to know... Remember what you said about Romeo and Juliet romance? Well then something like that.' Cella said blushing.

'I don't get it! Come on cella don't do this! I wanna know!' Ygritte cried.

'What about Jon? Is he good or a bad lover?' Cella said with a wicket smile.

'Oh Myrcella really!?' Sansa said.

'What she asked first!' The blonde girl said.

'I'm just going to say that Jon Snow knows nothing.' Ygitte said laughing.

'So Arya you like Gendry.' Marg said.

'WHAT! THAT IDIOT?! NO NEVER!' Arya said blushing with her face turning red.

'Oh really?' Cella said looking at her skeptically.

'OF COURSE!' Arya screamed throwing a pillow in Cella's direction.

'You're such a bitch sometimes.' Cella said catching the pillow Arya just trow at her.

'But you love me anyways.' Arya said smiling at her.

'Yeah. Just like you love my brother Gendry!' Cella said laughing.

'Fuck you Myrcy.' Arya said trowing another pillow.

'Your brother already does that, and don't call me that!' Cella said.

'GOD you two that's ENOUGH! And why can't you keep your mouth shout Cella ? l didn't need to know that.' Sansa said trying to forget it.

'Girls, mom said that we have to go to the living room. Because dad came home, and a strange lady too.' Rickon said.

'What lady?' Said Arya.

'I don't know. But she didn't stop looking at Robb.' Rickon said inocently.

'Really?I can't wait to meet her.' Cella said sarcastically.

 

**In the living room:**

 

In the living room all the girls went to say hello to Ned. Later Gendry, Arya, Jeyne, and Sansa were watching a movie. Ygritte was with Jon. Marg and Cella were talking to Robb, Theon and that woman.

'So.. You are?' Marg said trying to break the uncomfortable silcence.

'I'm Ros, and you handsome guy?' Ros said seductively looking at Robb.

'He is Robb. My boyfriend.' Cella said smiling like Cersei (that smile that says touch him and you die bitch).

'Really Robb? You are with a child, when you want a real woman you know where you can find me.' Ros said seductively again.

'In a street club I'm sure.' Myrcella said with a fake sweet tone to her.

'Well let's go to watch the movie.' Robb said leaning foward kissing Cella.

Everything was fine while they watched the movie. Arya was talking to Gendry, Myrcella was watching them talking while Robb had his arms around her pulling her to him. Then Ros didn't stop looking at Robb angrily. Later Catelyn said it was time to dinner so all of them were on the table. Having a good time talking , but then Ros said:

'Did you know your uncle was one of my friends?' She said to Myrcella.

'Tyrion? If you hate him he has already a website where they insult him and make fun of him.' The blonde said looking at Ros.

'How do you know that?'Ros said looking at Robb.

'My mother was the one who created the website.'Myrcella said.

'Your mom is such a whore. Isn't she?' Ros said.

'A whore is what you are. My mother never slept with another man for money, not like you. I'm sure that for money you would do anything. Even sleep with a 70 year old man.' Myrcella said sweetly.

'Theon, guys I have something to tell you.' Jeyne said trying to stop the fight between Cella and Ros.

'They told me you're geting married. Congratulations.' Catelyn said.

'Thank you Cat but what I wanted to say was another thing.' Jeyne said looking at the floor.

'What's wrong are you sick?' Theon said worried.

'No, I'm not sick Theon. I am pregnant!' She said happily.

'Really? You.. You are pregnant? Another child? THAT'S FANTASTIC!' Theon said hugging and kissing her.

'So Robb you want kids?'Ros said.

'Not with you!' Cella said bitterly.

'Enough!' Marg said looking at Ross.

'Nonsense Ros wasn't doing anything. I apologize if I was rude with you.' Myrcella said politely.

'It's ok, little girl.' Ros said looking at her with a bit of disgust.

'Can we talk outside? You and me?' Cella said looking at her with her angelic face.

'Of course.' Ros said.

So both women went outside talking and laughing sweetly to each other. And then they were outside.

'Looks like she is not a jealous person.' Gendry said.

'What do you mean, Gendry?' Marg said.

'We hired her to see if Cella gets jealous, but she doesn't. It's incredible.' Theon said.

'You did WHAT!?' Sansa said.

'Well It was all my idea, but she is friendly with her even when Ros started to flirt with Robb.' Theon said.

But then they heard a scream that came out of the garden. So all of them runned towards the garden to see what was wrong.

**In the garden:**

 

'HELP ME! TAKE THE BLONDE GIRL OFF ME!' Ros screamed.

'WHO THE FUCK IS THE LITTLE GIRL? YOU STUPID BITCH!' Myrcella screamed back.

'Let me GO!' Ros said.

'NOW YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. STAY AWAY FROM ROBB! HE IS MINE YOU GET THAT? YOU STUPID SLUT.' Myrcella said with all her fury.

'CELLA! Let her go!' Robb said.

'AWNSER ME YOU CHEAP WHORE!' Cella said.

'Ok fine I will but let me go! Ros said.

'Myrcella come here.' Robb said holding her hips and holding her.

'She's not jealous. Isn't she?' Sansa said sarcastically.

'LEAVE! LEAVE or l'll kill you.' Myrcella said trying to get free from Robb's strong arms.

'Myrcella Theon hired her to see if you were a jealous person.' Robb said trying to calm her.

'YOU DID WHAT!?' Cella said angrily frighting Theon.

'I'm sorry I would never will do such a thing like this again.' Theon said scared.

'Robb why don't you take Myrcella to your bedroom and try to sleep it's late. Same goes for you kids. Catelyn and l will bring her home.' Said Eddard.

'Let's go cella!' Robb said still holding her for Theon's safefty.

**In Robb's Bedroom:**

 

'Why did you do that?' Robb said holding her close.

'Because she was filtring with you.' Cella said kissing him.

'But you punched her on the face.' Robb said.

'Because she was filtring with you.' She said again.

'You don't have to be jealous because I LOVE YOU. Robb said sweetly.

'I love you too Robb, but you ever do that again l break your balls.' She said kissing him romanticaly.

'Ok get it my love. I apologize.' Robb said kissing her head.

'Show me how much you love me.' She said seductively.

'I can show it all the day all the night.' He said taking of Cella's shirt and kissing her neck.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I know it’s been four months! Since my last update. Which I am sorry but I was really busy with my studies so I couldn’t update.**

**I actually don’t update soon because I don’t have inspiration. SO if you have an idea please tell me! Tell me what you want to happen and maybe if I like it I will happen ;)**  
 **In this chapter I messed up with their ages. In this one Cella and Joff are twins. He is not the idiot he is always in this chapter.**  
  
**Rickon is 9, Bran and Tommen are 11, Myrcella, Joffrey and Arya are 25, Sansa and Ygritte are 26, Margaery and Robb are 33, Jon, Gendry and Theon are 34.**

**Oh and Myrcella is Holliday Grainger, I've seen Lady's Chatterley's lover and l just loved it. They make such a nice couple.**

* * *

 

They were on Roberts’s Baratheon Office when it happened. They were sitting in Robert’s couch, when Cersei told them the truth. Robert the man who raised them, was not their father. After 25 years she tells them the painful truth.

‘You’re not our father? Why you tell us now?’ Myrcella told them with tears on her eyes.

‘You two are old enough, don’t cry Myrcella stop being a drama queen!’ Cersei screamed at her daughter with all her fury.

‘You shut up, woman.’ Robert said angrily at her.

‘You never loved them anyway, you took three DNA test and none of them are yours!’ Cersei said with a cold smile.

‘You lying bitch, I’ve been taking care of them for the last 25 years! You can’t seriously think you will take them away from me!’ Robert said with all his anger.

‘So, that’s it we’re not Baratheon’s anymore? Mother, how can you be so calm?’ Joffrey said.

‘My sweet boy, it’s alright you don’t have to talk to him anymore, Robert is nothing anymore.’ The eldest blonde woman said sweetly to her son.

‘I AM NOTHING? I SPEND ALL MY FUCKING LIFE WITH THEM. A stupid test doesn’t tell me who my children are.’ Robert said.

‘Who? Who is our biological father then mom?’ Myrcella asked worried.

‘Stop crying for once! You know him really well Myrcella. We don’t get to choose who we love. I think you are the living proof of it, after all you still married with that Stark.’ Cersei said bitterly to her.

‘Leave Robb out of this, you don’t even know him! You didn’t come to my wedding. My OWN mother!’ Myrcella screamed angrily at her.

‘HE IS A GODDAMN STARK!’ Cersei said back.

‘Enough of this! Cella, Joff I’ve been your father since you two were born, I know I am not the best father but… I have been there for you all my life, some messed up DNA test won’t tell me who my child is. You two are still my children, Tommen too.’ Robert said to them, realizing that his daughter was pale as the snow.

‘You always be my father, a test won’t change that.’ Myrcella hugged him.

‘You are so weak Myrcella, I’m telling you that he is not your FATHER, yet you still going to treat him like something he is not.’ Cersei said disappointed to her daughter

‘And you’re a whore mother!’ Myrcella hissed back.

‘Myrcella watch your mouth.’ Cersei said angry at her only daughter.

‘Make me then, mother.’ The youngest blonde woman said.

What Myrcella didn’t saw was Cersei’s slapping her across the face. Then Cersei grabs the neck of her daughter’s shirt and pushes her against the wall. And then Cersei whispered at her daughter.

‘Jaime… He is your father, he is Tommen’s father too.’

‘No, liar. It’s not true…’ Myrcella said feeling every time weaker and sicker.

‘LET HER GO MOTHER.’ Joffrey said trying to protect his little sister, who was getting paler and paler.

‘Come on Joff, you’re on her side too?’ Cersei said sadly to her son, letting Myrcella go.

‘Joff…’ Myrcella said before everything black.

Joffrey had fast reflexes, so he grabbed her before she fell to the floor. While he was trying to make her wake up, Cersei called an ambulance. And then she kneeled next to her daughter. Touching where she slapped her daughter.

‘Oh my god. What I have done? Myrcella baby, wake up. Please wake up, Cella.’ Cersei said with tears on her eyes.

‘Mom, she’ll be fine don’t worry the ambulance is already here.’ Joffrey tried to comfort her.

‘I’m going with her, I’ll see you on the hospital. Call her husband I’ll call Jaime, Tyrion and my father.’ Cersei said removing her tears.

‘I’ll grab my car.’ Robert said.

‘I’ll see you at the hospital later, I have to call them.’ Joffrey said calling Robb.

**In the stark mansion:**

Robb was at his parents house having lunch with his mother. Sansa and Arya were talking about a girl who asked Sansa out, Bran was with Tommen and Rickon watching tv. Suddenly Robb’s phone began to ring.

‘Myrcella? Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago…’ Robb said.

‘I’m Joffrey… Myrcella is in the hospital…’ Joffrey said shaking.

‘In the hospital? What happened to her?’ Robb said worried.

‘She lost her consciousness. She just fainted, she is with the doctors… She’s still not waking up.’ Joffrey said.

‘I’m on my way.’ Robb said standing up going to his car.

‘Robb, Is everything alright?’ His mother asked worried.

‘It’s Myrcella she fainted, she is on the hospital… I must go.’ Robb walked towards his car.

‘My sister in the hospital? NO! I have to go with you Robb, she’s my sister.’ Tommen said to him.

‘Fainted? We have to go now.’ Sansa said.

‘Let’s go, then.’ Arya said.

**In the hospital:**

When Robb and his family arrived they saw Joffrey trying to comfort his mother, Robert was flirting with a nurse, Tyrion was in silence watching her niece from the window of the corridor and Jamie was talking with Tywin.

‘What happened? Why did she fainted?’ Robb asked Tyrion.

‘She just collapsed on the floor, but the thing is not what happened but why did it happen. Dear sister of mine, tell me what happened when the four of you talked.’ Tyrion said.

‘I didn’t do anything wrong to my daughter. Save that crap, you stupid imp.’ Cersei said with all her hate.

‘Are you the familiars of Myrcella Baratheon-Stark?’ The doctor said politely.

‘Yes, we are. Is she going to be alright?’ Robb said worried.

‘Yes, she collapsed for a lot of emotional stress. But don’t worry she will wake up soon. Though I highly recommend you to make sure she doesn’t get any stress. It’s not healthy for them. You can see her, make sure she stays calm.’ The doctor explained.

‘Them? What do you mean with them?’ Jaime said to the doctor.

‘You don’t know… Miss Baratheon is seven weeks pregnant, she came here yesterday to make a blood test. Which results, we were going to tell her tomorrow. She probably suspected something was wrong with her but I’m not sure she knew.’ The doctor explained.

‘She’s is pregnant, my wife is seven weeks pregnant with my child. I’m going to have a child, I’m going to have a child.’ Robb said both nervous and happy.

‘Oh my god! We’re going to have our first grandson or granddaughter, Ned.’ Catelyn said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

‘I will have a little nephew or a little niece in a few months!’ Tommen said cheerfully.

‘I have to talk to her, I need to see her.’ Robb said entering to his wife’s room.

**Myrcella’s hospital room:**

‘Cella, What happened to you? My love…’ He sit on her bed holding her hand.

‘Robb…?’ His wife said weekly.

‘Cella, my love. You woke up.’ He kissed her sweetly.

‘Where I am? What’s happening?’ The young girl said.

‘You were with Joffrey, Cersei and Robert. And they said you fainted. Myrcella what happened to your face? Cella what they’ve done to you?’ Robb’s anger was rising and Cella feel it.

She didn’t answer his question, she didn’t look at him neither, feeling her tears coming again she hide her face with her shaking hands.

‘Myrcella, what happened?’ Robb said holding her arms so he could see her face.

‘They lie…You should divorce me… I’m a monster, an abomination, this is a living nightmare.’  The blonde young woman said shaking even harder than before.

 ‘What are you saying Myrcella? Divorce you? You a monster? What they’ve done to you?’ The young wolf said.

‘The truth… Robb if you knew you wouldn’t love me anymore.’ She said crying but looking at him.

‘That’s a lie, no matter what happens I will love you, you are not a monster you are the most beautiful woman in this world. Please my love just tell me. Who slapped you on the face? You still have the marks so don’t try to deny it. Tell me my love, what truth?’ The auburn haired man hugged her protectively.

‘My mother… She’s the one who caused everything. Robb, Robert is not my father… My father is Jai…Jaime my uncle. She slept with her twin brother, he is Tommen’s father too. They’re twins, it’s so disgusting I can’t handle this. I am the product of an incestuous whore. Why would you want to be with me now? You know the disgusting monster that I am.’ She said crying louder.

‘You really think I care of who is your father? Myrcella I love you, you’re not responsible for what your parents did. I won’t judge you for that. I love you Cella and our children will be proud of their mother. And there’s something really important I need to tell you.’ Robb said kissing her softy on the lips.

‘You still love me? Even if you know who is my real father? What is it Robb?’ She said smiling at him.

‘I love you with all my heart Cella never doubt that, remember that blood test?’ Robb said smiling at her.

‘Mhhmmm… Yes, why my love?’ Myrcella asked.

‘The doc told me that you’re seven weeks pregnant! We will have a child! I AM so HAPPY.’ Robb kissed her sweetly.

‘We will have a baby? Oh my god, Robb! We’re going to have baby.’ She said hugging and kissing him.

‘I love you, you must sleep ok? For you and the child rest and relax.’ She nodded and rest her head in Robb’s chest.

‘I love you, my young wolf.’ She said falling sleep on his chest.

‘I love you too, my princess.’ Robb kissed her on the forehead.

Then he made up his mind, he had to protect his wife from any harm. He left the room after making sure his wife was sleeping peacefully. Then he went right to Cersei and told her.

‘We need to talk, Cersei.’ Robb said.

‘Why would l? You stupid wolf you did this to her.’ Cersei hissed to him.

‘Me? You’re the one who slapped at her when she asked you who their father was, you are the reason my wife almost loses OUR child, you always make her felt like if she was worthless, but now you will listen to me. Stay away from my wife, my child and Tommen.’ Robb hissed to her.

‘You did what to my pregnant granddaughter!’ Tywin said angrily at him.

‘She was asking me too much father.’ Cersei said looking at the floor ashamed.

‘Aye, yet you told her who he was just to hurt her.’ Robb said bitterly.

‘Don’t you dare to judge me, shitty wolf.’ Cersei said.

‘Watch your mouth Cersei.’ Catelyn said to the lioness.

‘You will not go any closer to my wife. If you do I’ll tell them who Myrcella, Joffrey and Tommen’s biological father is.’ Robb threatened her.

 ‘Deal, keep your mouth shut and I’ll leave those two weak things alone.’ Cersei said.

‘You can leave know. She’s sleeping now. And you’re a coward. ’Robb said to Jaime.

‘I’m going to watch her tonight, you must rest Robb, she’ll be fine.’ Catelyn said.

‘Ok mom, Tommen let’s go home we have diner, sleep a bit and then we come back.’ Robb said.

‘Okey, let’s go then, Robbie.’ Tommen said tired.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  **It's been years since I updated this story! (not really but I was to lazy to do this new chapter) So Girls, I’m here again with more new ideas and hopefully you will like it.**

**Don’t forget to comment, leave kudos and bookmarks too! ^^!**

**I found a picture in Tumblr of All Stark kids with Little Myrcella. So it gave me an idea.**  
  
**Warnings: Drama, arranged wedding, mother hates her children…. Just Cella and Tommen.**

 **Their ages are (in the Flashback): Tommen is 9, Cella and Joff are 18, Trystane is 21, and Margaery is 25.**  
  
**Their ages in the present: Cella and Arya are 30, Sansa and Ygritte 33, Margaery is 35, Robb and Jon are 40, Theon and Gendry are 41.**

* * *

**Present time:**

Watching over the kids it wasn’t an easy task, especially when you’re just a woman and there are 10 kids to watch over. But Sansa insisted that she should be around kids more often because they wanted a baby. So there she is, with 10 kids under the age of 12 and every single one is more troublesome than the other.

“How did mommy and daddy meet auntie Margaery?” Martyn asked curiously.

“Well that’s a long story sweetheart, ask your mommy later . Samuel don’t jump on the sofa!” The 35 year old said.

“I don’t want to go to sleep! Auntie Marg I am bored! Let’s go to the beach!” Jane said.

“We can’t go it’s late, Sam for heaven’s sake SIT DOWN!” The thirty-five year old said stressed.

“NO! I wanna play more! Wylliam let’s play hide and seek.” The black haired boy said.

“No Wylliam be a good boy and stay here with me and your brother.” She tried to make the kid stay here but he left.

“Sorry, auntie Margaery I feel bad…” Martyn said sadly.

“What? Why baby? SAMUEL THAT’S ENOUGH COME HERE ALL OF YOU! Jane don’t throw your glass of water in the floor! Wylliam where are you?!” She tried to make them stay with her but they still ignored her.

“Cause Wylliam is misbehaving and he is my brother, Samuel is annoying and Jane is just boring… And you have to take care of all us and it hurts my heart see you like this.” The seven year old said crying.

“Oh, Martyn don’t worry my sweetie I’m happy but a bit stressed. But don’t cry my beautiful godson. Why aren’t them just as calm as you are?” She said hugging and kissing his blonde haired curls.

“Martyn is crying! Little girl! Martyn is a girl! Martyn you want to go to pick flowers and play with barbies? Girly girl.” Flynn said.

“I am not a girl! I am a boy! Leave me alone.” The seven year old kid went to hug Margaery.

“Don’t say that about my brother!” The red-haired boy said angrily.

“Your brother is a little girl! What are you going to do? Are you going to run to your mommy cause I made you cry, little girl?!” The ten year old mocked him.

“Stop saying bad things about Martyn you idiot!” The seven year old said.

“Wyll I thought you were cool… Anyway Martyn your little sister is much braver than you! Little girl!” The Greyjoy kid said.

“Cry little girl cry! Emily is much braver than you and she is just a year old! Auntie Cella and uncle Robb are thinking that you’re a GI—“ Flynn didn’t finished his sentence because Wylliam punched him right in the face and he fell on the floor.

“Flynnie you are stupid. You shouldn’t had said that.” His little sister Jane told him.

“OH MY GOD I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Margaery screamed at them making the youngest kids to wake up and they started to cry.

“No, please just don’t start now.” She begged to the younger kids but they still were crying, after fifteen minutes she managed them to calm down but all of them were awake.

“Now we are going to do one thing ok? Robbcella kids in the couch now! The Greyjoy kids sit down on the carpet, gendrya kid you on the chair, and Snow kids on the other couch! COME ON!” She said running out of her patience. But luckily for her they obeyed her.

“Auntie Margaery we’re bored…” Wylliam said holding his little sister in his arms.

“Tell us a story auntie or else I’ll go to play outside.” Lyanna threated her.

“Don’t you dare, little one.” She is as fierce as her mother that’s for sure, she thought.

“Tell us a story!” Gwen said touching her brother’s black curls.

“Tell me how mommy meet daddy! We want to know!” Martyn said kissing and touching Emily’s forehead.

“Yes, we want to know, how auntie Cella and uncle Robb meet.” Matthew said looking at his younger brother who looked like he would jump of the window because of his boredom.

“Looks like all of you are Robbcella fans… Well it all started..” She begun explaining their story, a more princess like with dragons and evil queens story but a part of it, it was real.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“I don’t want him to hurt me again, Cella.” Tommen said crying softy on her shoulder._

_“I won’t let him hurt you Tommy I promise you no one will ever hurt you.” Myrcella said kissing him softy on his forehead._

_“He… he killed Ser Pounce. And he put Ser Pounce in my bed…” The nine year old cried harder._

_“I know Tommy, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop him it won’t happen again.” She said while tears fell from her eyes._

_“Cella I don’t want to live anymore like this. Mother is so mean she treats us really bad she…she says I am a little crying baby, that I am her worst mistake…Father is always saying bad things about mother and he hits her… Then he goes with ladies and drinks all the time. But Joffrey is the worst he hurts me, he hits me when I don’t do what he says and mother doesn’t listen to me… Cella let’s run away. Please, Please Cella let’s go just you and me alone and never ever come back.” Tommen said to her._

_“Tommy, just sleep alright? I will make sure you and I leave them forever. Just wait a bit more ok? Just sleep with me in my room tonight, the door is locked, we’re safe here Tom.” She said hugging while he felt asleep._

_When she made sure Tommen was sleeping, then she made her way to her mother’s room. Her mother was there as always with her glass full of wine, looking at Myrcella like she was the worst thing could ever happen to her._

_“Myrcella darling I have to talk to you.” Cersei said._

_“Yes, mother?” Myrcella said looking at her mother._

_“You hate me don’t you?” Cersei said with all her venom._

_“No! Mother even though you do not love me does not mean I hate you. I love you with all my heart but you are a monster, you need help. Mother let me help you.” Cella said crying but still looking at her in the eyes._

_“Cut the crap little ungrateful bitch. I just want to make a deal with you.” Cersei said to her daughter._

_“What deal mother?” The youngest blonde asked._

_“You want to take Tommen away from us, don’t you? Be free without that drunk fat fool, without me and without Joffrey… Alright if that’s what you want I can make it happen.” Cersei told her._

_“You’ll what? What do you want in exchange, mother?” She said surprised._

_“I’ll give you full custody of Tommen if you marry Trystane Martell.” Cersei said._

_“What?! Why?!” Myrcella said._

_“Because if you marry him Joff would have more power and money.” Cersei explained to her._

_“I won’t sell myself like if I was livestock! If you want Joffrey to have power marry him.” Myrcella finished before Cersei slapped her across the face._

_“My beautiful golden boy won’t marry such a little low life bastards… But you are already eighteen, besides you are not as important as him neither Tommen is. Well Myrcella you choose you can see how Joff will torment your brother day after day after day… Or you can marry him and take Tommen with you.” Cersei said._

_“I..I accept.” Myrcella said._

_“Good, girl. The wedding is in a month. “Cersei said._

_“What?! Oh Okay…” She said leaving the room._

_The days passed far too fast, now here she was with her wedding dress. She meet Trystane before but she didn’t love him, Tommen told her to not do it but she had no other option if she wanted to escape from them with Tommen safety. All the families were there the Martells, Lannisters, Baratheon and Tyrell. The place was big and white and Trystane was holding her hands._

_“I can’t breathe, I don’t want to this.” She told him almost crying._

_“Myrcella, I love you. But I can’t make you this, I know why you did accept this proposal just to safe Tommen from your family. They are blackmailing you, aren’t them?” Trystane said to her._

_“Yes… But we don’t married I won’t have his custody. I am all he has left, I have to protect him.” She said looking at Tommen._

_“That’s why I feel in love with you, you’re an angel Cella. The day we got married will be because we both want to get married to each other not because your mother is making you do this… What I’m saying its run before it’s too late.” Trystane smiled at her._

_“I can’t Trystane… I don’t want to hurt you.” Cella said looking at his brown eyes._

_“Tyrion already took care of Tommen’s custody, he is already yours. Leave Cella Run away before you make the worst mistake of your life. You don’t have to let her scare you, your mom is a monster as your brother. Run Cella.” Trystane told her, she hugged him and whispered to him._

_“Thanks, I will never forget this.” Cella said smiling at him. Then she went where Tommen was sitting and then looked at Tyrion who just smiled at her._

_“You were right I don’t have to do this, we’ve been through a lot because of them. But not anymore you and I will leave right now. We’re free Tommy.” Smiled at him._

_“What are you doing?! Go back there now Myrcella.” Cersei told her with all her fury._

_“That’s ENOUGH! If you want to have the Martells fortune Marry him yourself! Mother I let you control me, do anything to me just to please you, and that include: Insults, Physical abuse, mental abuse… But THAT’S ENOUGH! Have your fucking Joffrey, your wine… Cause you lost Tommen and me forever… You’re nothing but a liar, a monster who lets her eldest child to kill a cat and put his corpse to Tommen’s room. I pity you mother, someday you’ll see what you’ve done…” The eighteen year old said._

_“I don’t need none of you!” Cersei screamed back._

_“Goodbye mother.” Those were Myrcella’s last words before she left the church with Tommen and that was the last time Cersei saw them._

**_5 months after:_ **

_Myrcella and Tommen moved to London, she bought a really expensive apartment in one of the best streets in the city, it was close to Tommen’s school and to her collage._

_“See Cella I told you we can be happy without those monsters.” The nine year old said before he stared to eat his pizza._

_“I know… I’ve never been happier just you and me like we always dreamed! Where is Ser Pounce Jr?” Cella asked him happily._

_“Oh he is in the couch, he is fat and lazy.” Tommen said._

_“I need to tell you something… Remember Gendry? Well he has a pub close to here and me and Marg went to the party, and I meet the most handsome man in the universe! His name is Robb Stark and at the moment I looked at him I felt like an instant connection it’s so strange that never happened to me.”  She said blushing._

_“Cella fell in love! My sister fell in love! So that means you will marry him and have kids with him?! I am so happy!” Tommen said cheerfully both of them started to laugh while they watched the TV and ate their pizza._

**Present time:**

“For the gods! Mommy is so brave isn’t she Martyn!” Wylliam said happily.

“See Lily our mommy fought against a witch and then she saved uncle Tommen! Mommy is a heroine!” Martyn said proudly making the baby red-haired girl laugh.

“I loved this story, Sam that it’s true love just like mommy and daddy though mommy never fought against a witch, tough she always says to daddy she likes to play with snowballs… What does she mean auntie Marg?” The red-haired girl Gwen asked.

“She says what? That is something we will never talk again okay Gwennie?” Marg said.

“Auntie Cella is awesome!” Flynn and Sam said at the same time.

“True love always wins auntie!” Jane said.

“Yes, though I wanted to say something… I am sorry I didn’t want to make you so angry Martyn, you’re not a girl, and you’re my best friend.” Flynn said hugging his cousin.

“Liked the love story? Okay, now it’s time to watch a movie. Come on Stark/Baratheon/Greyjoy squad, sit on the couches!” Margaery said holding Lily and Edrick who just turned two last month.

All of them fell sleep even Margaery, who had Edrick in his arms but Lily escaped from her arms and went with Martyn and Wylliam and sleep between her big brothers. Matt, Jane and Flynn were in the soft velvet carpet sleeping. Gwen and Samuel were sleeping hugging each other, and Lyanna was hugging her teddy bear (who had a sword on his hands, it was a gift for her 5th birthday).

“Margaery, wake up my love.” Sansa whispered at her.

“Sansa? Oh god they still sleep I did it!” She said proudly.

“You did it!” Sansa gave her a kiss on her lips.

“I want one like them.” Marg said.

“I want one too.” The eldest red head said kissing.

She and Sansa started to talk and kiss and the kids started to wake up, but before they woke up Sansa took a picture of all of them. All of them were still sleepy, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. And Margaery went to open the door and she saw who it was Cella, Robb, Arya, Gendry, Jon, Ygritte, Theon and Jeyne.

“You still alive? I didn’t thought you honestly could make it.” Said Arya laughing.

“Guess what I did it! And it was so freaking exhausting!” Margaery said.

“If all of them were more just a bit more like Martyn it would been easier… But they are a bunch of sweethearts though Wylliam punched Flynn in the face.” Marg said.

“He did what!?” Cella said upset.

“Flynn started to mock Martyn and made him cry, Wylliam did not take it well, and well… He punched Flynn.” Marg explained.

“Mommy! Daddy you came back I missed you!” Martyn jumped in her mother’s arms.

“Hi baby, did you had fun with auntie Margaery?” Cella said hugging and kissing her son’s head.

“Yes, mommy!” Martyn smiled happily.

“Auntie Cella you’re so cool! If I was older you would be my girlfriend!” Matt said to his auntie.

“No, I don’t think so. She is my wife you know.” Robb said kissing his wife.

“Why am I cool exactly for?” Cella asked them.

“Cause auntie Margaery told us the Robbcella story!” Lyanna said happily.

“Robbcella? Robb + Myrcella = Robbcella. You made a fusion between their names Marg?” Theon asked laughing.

“It’s better than Gendrya though! Besides the Robbcella story is like a fairytale.” Marg said.

“Yes! Auntie Cella I didn’t know you fought against a witch! And then you meet uncle Robb while going to Disney! He was your prince Charming! And you are his princess!” Jane said happily.

“What? I did not fought against a witch...” Cella said surprised.

“Yes, you did! When you wore a white magical dress! You had the powers of all the gods and won against the witch and rescued Tommen! And then you went to Disney and felt in love with the prince Robb! I want to have prince like you auntie Cella” Gwen said blushing.

“No, you don’t, Gwen I told you no boyfriends until you’re thirty.” Jon said to his daughter.

“What kind of things you explain to them!?” Cella said to Marg who smiled at her.

“Cella you’re so cute when you get angry at me. I just told them the story of your life! Robbcella forever!” Marg said laughing.

“That witch I fought in the fairytale… What was her name?” Cella asked them.

“Cersei, the evil witch!” Lyanna told her.

“WHAT! Margaery!” Myrcella was really upset at her until they heard Emily crying so Robb and Myrcella went to see their youngest child.

“Mommy, daddy… What are those snowballs you’re always playing with?” Sam asked making all of the people at the room stare at Jon and Ygritte.


End file.
